disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney on Ice: Celebrate the Magic
This is the updated version of Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic''' (also known as '''Everyone's Story) with a few more characters and stories. Other names for this show could be All-Star Festival and Around 100 Disney Stars. Details * Mickey and Minnie's new costumes which debuted in Shanghai will be used. * Daisy and Chip and Dale will join Mickey and the gang throughout the show. * Clarabelle will make a non-speaking appearance in the finale. * The show will have the Disneyland Paris castle. * Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, and Baloo will be added as transition characters. * Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, and Mulan will appear in solos despite having princes. * Jiminy Cricket will become a transition character to give a nostalgic feel to the show. * Hank and Nemo's friends will substitute for Crush and the turtles, but Squirt will still appear in the show. * Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, Brave, and Moana will be added. * Mulan will be featured in the Princess medley. * Geppetto, the Blue Fairy, Lumiere, Cogsworth, the Feather Duster, and the Green Army Soldiers will be left out. * Pinocchio will revert to his current atmosphere character form. * The Incredibles will return to promote the sequel. Plot Pre-show During the pre-show, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Hiro and Baymax appear to help up with the off-ice opening of the Magic Kingdom. Act 1 The main show starts as Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Scrooge, Baloo, and Stitch explore various Disney highlights through attractions with Disney stories involved with the help Jiminy Cricket who guides and gives them hints along the way. They stop by Fantasyland where Jiminy then transitions to Pinocchio, while the rest of the gang rides Peter Pan's Flight to experience the based story, meet various Disney Princesses and Princes, take a boat ride through Arendelle through Frozen. Act 2 Mickey and Minnie enter the rink and bring Alice, The Mad Hatter, and the White Rabbit to give younger participants an opportunity to ride the teacups. After the ride, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, and Scrooge arrive to show the mice more stuff around Fantasyland especially a magic lamp which Baloo rubs to reveal the Genie who sings "Friend Like Me". Meanwhile Chip and Dale stop by Tomorrowland where Stitch decides to bring Buzz Lightyear who can take them to Space Mountain and sings "To Infinity and Beyond". As Chip, Dale, and Stitch leave, Woody shows up to sing "You've Got a Friend in Me", then Jessie who encourages the audience to shout "Yee-Haw" with her, and then Bo Peep who reunites with Woody and shares her romantic touches with him. Woody and Buzz sing one last reprise of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Baloo, and Stitch head to Adventureland to present the story of Moana. When Jiminy is about to head to the next attraction while telling the audience about Moana, he notices a signal which signifies that there may be someone to help with - The Incredibles. After the Incredibles do their dance routines, they take a Jungle Cruise to transition to The Lion King segment. The parade starts with the characters marching through Mickey Avenue to the "Mickey Mouse Club March" from Disneyland Adventure. When the song is about to finish, Jiminy realizes that "somebody is still missing"; Minnie is informed with the situation and asks him what was Walt Disney's catchphrase. Once this occurs, Mickey emerges from the castle to complete the parade. Sequence Version 1 Act 1 * Zootopia, Wreck-It Ralph, and Big Hero 6 preshow * It All Started with a Mouse/Dance Routine/Jiminy Joins the Group * Pinocchio ''(sans Geppetto, the Blue Fairy, and puppets) * Peter Pan's Flight (''Peter Pan) * Beauty and the Beast (sans Enchanted Objects) * Princess Medley ** Beauty and the Beast ** Cinderella ** The Little Mermaid ** Sleeping Beauty ** Aladdin ** Mulan ** The Princess and the Frog ** Brave ** Tangled ** Pocahontas ** Snow White * Frozen (Remixed) Act 2 * Mad Tea Party (Alice in Wonderland) * "Friend Like Me" * Space Mountain/''Toy Story series'' (sans soldiers) * Finding Dory * Moana * The Incredibles/Jungle Cruise * The Lion King/Disneyland Adventure Parade/Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Finale Voice cast * Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde * John C. Reily - Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch - Minnie Mouse, Wendy, and Alice * Olivia Holt - Donald Duck, Chip, and Anna * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Dale, and Pluto * Megan Hilty - Daisy Duck * Corey Burton - Captain Hook, Gaston, and The Mad Hatter * Eric Jacobson - Scrooge McDuck * Joel McCrary - Baloo * Jim Cummings - Stitch * Matt Vogel (speaking) and Carroll Spinney (singing) - Jiminy Cricket * Madeleine Peters - Pinocchio * Alexander Gould (archival recordings) - Nemo * Albert Brooks - Marlin * Ellen DeGeneres - Dory * Nicholas Bird - Squirt * Keith Ferguson - Crush * Diane Keaton - Jenny * Eugene Levy - Charlie * Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan * Jeff Bennett - Smee and the White Rabbit * Emma Watson - Belle * Dan Stevens - Beast * Liz Callaway - Elsa * Matthew Mercer - Hans * John Tartaglia - Olaf * Troy Baker - Kristoff * Robin Williams - Genie * Tom Hanks - Woody * Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack - Jessie * Auli'i Cravalho - Moana * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson - Maui * Jemaine Clement - Tamatoa * Cam Clarke - Simba * Nathan Lane - Timon * Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa Category:Disney on Ice Category:Feld Entertainment shows Category:Shows Category:Disney on Ice Shows